This 7-bed unit, in operation since 1962, continues to function at a high level of activity with over 40 active protocols involving many collaborative efforts with members of the departments of medicine, pediatrics, surgery, neurology, psychiatry, ophthalmology, radiology, and obstetrics/ gynecology of the College of Medicine, College of Pharmacy, Nursing and Health Related Professions. Current studies include investigation of Vitamin B12 absorption mechanism and blind loop syndrome with new diagnostic techniques including breath and pharmaceutical tests to describe pancreatic insufficiency; visual function and zinc deficiencies as related to malabsorption problems; alteration in biologic mineralization including renal stone formation and prevention, hyperparathyroidism and rickets and alteration of thyroid function studies from iodination of the water supply; multiple and collaborative in-depth investigation of patients who have undergone bypass surgery; the body's metabolism and disposal of a variety of drugs in the treatment of epilepsy; gastric ulcer studies of absorption of drugs in malabsorption situations; oncology studies; the natural history of diabetes mellitus and relationship between metabolic and vascular problems in diabetes; investigations of new pathways of metabolism; insulin receptor binding studies; salivary insulin secretion; mechanisms and treatment of sexual precocity; intestinal perfusion studies, gastrin secretion, electrolyte balance in athletes and nutritional studies.